


Play it Again, Sam

by gotfanfiction



Series: Tumblr Collective [10]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, Musician Harry Hart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 17:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6160513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotfanfiction/pseuds/gotfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's got a secret hobby</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play it Again, Sam

**Author's Note:**

> Harry Hart can play guitar but he hides it. Eggsy finds out about it by finding the instrument during the required 24 hours spent with his mentor. Eggsy makes Harry play him something and then he realizes Harry loves him (and Eggsy is in love with him all along).Prompt from lady-mephistopheles on tumblr <3
> 
> *hurriedly googles guitar love songs* I’m not very musical, and even when I was I just stood around honking on my saxophone like a huge dork. So song of choice was ‘more than words’ bc it was the least annoying and was only guitar and singing

***

“What’s this?” Eggsy ran his fingers lightly over the glossy finish, but judging by the scuff marks and general wear the guitar wasn’t just for decoration. “Didn’t know you played?”

“Most people don’t,” Eggsy just barely kept from jumping as Harry more or less materialized at his shoulder. “I’ve played most of my life, but I really do prefer that people don’t know. It’s… it’s personal, for me, private.”

Eggsy gnawed his lip, and picked up the instrument. “Would you? Play for me? Never seen anyone play before.”

Which was a dirty lie, but Harry didn’t have to know that. And even Eggsy could tell Harry was a bit more inclined to do what he asked than anyone else. And shamelessly took advantage of that fact.

Harry gently took the guitar from Eggsy, strummed his fingers on the wires. “Any requests?”

Eggsy manfully resisted the urge to squeal in delight. “Nah, whatever you feel like bruv. Let’s sit, yeah?”

Harry led him to sitting room with two chairs and bookshelves lining the walls. It was warm and masculine, like it’s owner, and like it’s owner it put Eggsy at ease and made him feel cared for.

Which was stupid, and he tried not to think about it too over much. He’d had unreasonable crushes before but this thing he had for Harry took the cake. Whatever, not thinking about impossible things right now, focus on Harry.

Who’d made himself comfortable and was idly tuning the instrument in his hands. Eggsy squirmed around when Harry began a simple tune, repetitive and sweet. He was humming what Eggsy assumed were the words that went with it.

“What’s the words, Harry?” Eggsy sent a wink the older man’s way. “C'mon, don’t be shy.”

Harry responded with a surprisingly nervous look and a terse nod. “Not much of a singer, but I won’t send you running for the hills.”

Eggsy sucked in a gasp when Harry began singing. He was right; his voice wasn’t something to write home about, but he weren’t tone deaf or shrieky. It was nice. A nice romantic song that sounded familiar. Probably heard on the radio at some point.

He tried to just sit back and enjoy it, but he’d always been one to sing along with whatever was playing and was humming along soon enough, relaxed and happy.

Eggsy looked up in time to see Harry gazing at him with a, for him, dopey expression on his face. Suddenly the song felt less like a generic, silly, love song and a bit more person oriented. Like Harry was singing it to him rather than for him.

Like maybe it meant something more.

He couldn’t stop the hope rising and he sat forward, making sure to maintain eye contact. Harry started the song again, but this time Eggsy was singing with him, and it made his chest go soft and sweet when Harry smiled.

His heart was thundering in counter rhythm, and Eggsy was having trouble signing past the lump in his throat. Because Harry _was_ signing for him, this song was meant for _him_ and maybe Harry had a reason for not playing where others could see him because all the love he felt -felt for _Eggsy_ \- was written all over his face.

Showed in the way he held the guitar tenderly, like it was made of glass and not sturdy wood. Looking at Eggsy like he’d hung the stars. His voice got rougher and he petered to a stop.

Eggsy gave him just enough time to place the guitar next to the chair before he pounced. They had a few good hours left, and he was not letting them go to waste.

***


End file.
